


A Sparkle of Love

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, no plot bc im lazy af, soft yehyuk uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Hyukjae and Jongwoon meets for training but it ends with them doing something else instead.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Sparkle of Love

**Author's Note:**

> it's a miracle that i wrote fluff instead of smut this time.......... but welp i'm back.... kinda.  
> confusing plot with kinda fluff moments but anw,,,  
> enjoy

Soft, small sparkles filled the garden, shining with a pastel blue and green color that wasn’t too flashy or too hidden between all the green from the grass and the blue in the sky. The garden looked lively, flowers glowing as the sunlight shone on them and made them look even prettier, grass looking more green than they had ever been, the leaves from the trees shining in a beautiful tone of pink signalizing that spring had arrived. It was a beautiful scenario – one most people hadn’t really seen for a long time due to the harsh winter that came and took a long time to go away, but now that the days were warmer, it was worth it to stop and spend time resting in the garden. Though, with the faint sound of spells and feet running in the soft grass, it was obvious that the two people present in the garden weren’t there to rest or look at the flowers.

A sharper sound of a spell broke the almost nonexistent silence, followed by a scream and the sound of a body falling on the floor. “Ouch!” A male voice cried out, whining in pain. “Yah! That hurt! You didn’t say you were going full force this time!” He whined, a pout in his lips as he curled his body in the grass and took a deep breath, trying to forget the burning wound in his stomach. Another body followed suit, lying behind him and pulling him closer by the waist, trapping him in a backhug. “Jongwoon, it burns..”

“Sorry for that,” the other chuckled as he gently pressed his hand where the wound was. “It got out of control for a second, I wasn’t expecting it. Though, it wasn’t even that strong, you’ve got worse before. There’s no need to pout, Hyukjae.” He left a kiss in his nape, tightening his hug a bit before closing his eyes, a small groan leaving his mouth at the tingly feeling in his hand, a soft blue glow involving it as he mouthed a healing spell. “There you go. Does it feel better now?” His eyes were hazy as he opened them again, tiredness seeping in his limbs after their long training.

“Much better,” Hyukjae giggled childishly, turning in Jongwoon’s hold to look at him. All traces of his pain disappeared and now he only had a concerned look on his face as he traced Jongwoon’s face with his eyes. “Jongwoon..” He started quietly, frowning as he brought one of his hands up to cup his cheek. “You look dead tired, no wonder it slipped out of your control.. Have you been resting enough?” A nod was his only answer and he sighed disapprovingly, knowing that it wasn’t true. “Should I knock you out right now, so that you can rest?” He meant it jokingly, but his fingers started glowing just in case.

“I am going to rest after you leave for your duties, no need to worry. For now, I rather spend time with you. It’s been quite a while since we had a moment alone.” His eyes closed as Hyukjae started pressing short, loving pecks in his cheeks, a soft hum escaping his lips. “I must admit that I missed having you in my arms like this.” He whispered those words quietly, a faint blush tainting his cheeks as he let the words linger in the air. Hyukjae chuckled a bit at that, not really used to seeing Jongwoon getting flushed – that was usually something that would happen to him, due to the corny words Jongwoon would let out once in a while. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing!” His chuckles died down and he pressed himself even closer to Jongwoon’s body, a happy sigh escaping his lips at the feeling of the familiar warmth around him. “But yeah, I missed being in your arms.” He admitted, hiding his face in Jongwoon’s neck. “You’ve been really busy these days, I barely see you in the morning even though we share the same bed.” His words came out followed by a whine, a pout forming in his lips at the painful reminder that his mornings were awfully cold now that Jongwoon was waking up before the sun rises. “As soon as our studies are done, can we spend some time away? Just a few days away from our duties here. I miss the times when our life wasn’t as busy as it is now.”

“Of course, we can spend a few days away. Let’s plan it later when we go outside to stargaze tonight, does that sound good for you?”

He chuckled as Hyukjae fell silent, processing the words he had said just now. Then Hyukjae squealed in delight, leaning back to look at him excitedly. “We are going to stargaze? Seriously?” Jongwoon chuckled at his excitement, just nodding as Hyukjae started to talk about all the things they could bring later that night. “And maybe if there’s enough time we could spend some time at the beach too-” He was interrupted when Jongwoon leaned and kissed him, effectively making him stop talking. It was just a soft press of lips that didn’t really last that long, but it still left Hyukjae warm inside, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“Now, that’s better. You look cute blushing like this.” Jongwoon chuckled and kissed him once again. “We can decide what we can do later, alright? For now, we should focus on your training. That was why we came outside today.” His arms left Hyukjae's body and he made a movement to get up, only to be pulled back down again. “Hyuk..”

“Let’s stay like this for a minute, we’ve been training for hours.” Hyukjae whined quietly as he moved to lay on top of Jongwoon’s body, hiding his face on his neck. “They said overusing your magic can lead to serious consequences and our last break was a looong time ago. So we need to rest now.” There were a lot of things they needed to work on still – especially Hyukjae, since his skills were too far behind for someone of his age. Jongwoon knew that and a part of him wanted to continue the training, but he figured that having his arms full of Hyukjae was way better than conjuring spells.

“Alright, you won.” He sighed in defeat as he wrapped his arms around Hyukjae. “We still need to train later, though. My time here is counted and yours is, too. I don’t want your father to nag at me for making you get late for your studies again.”

“Be grateful he didn't ask you why I was late that time. That would have been embarrassing, seeing you talk to my dad about us having sex.” He yelped when Jongwoon slapped his back to shut him up, laughing as he didn't need to look to know that his boyfriend was blushing. “Why did you slap me? Don't tell me you would like to talk to him about that- ah!” He was interrupted when Jongwoon's fingers started to poke his sides, a slight wave of electricity following at every touch and causing him to laugh. “Okay, okay, enough!” Hyukjae screamed breathlessly and tried to leave his hold but Jongwoon had a firm grip on his waist. “Jongwoon!” He whined, squirming until he finally managed to fall on the grass. “Yah! That was mean of you! That hurts!”

“It wasn’t even a spell to hurt you, you whiny baby.” Jongwoon laughed, pulling him closer again. “If anything it just made your skin tingle for a few seconds or it caused a slight burn instead. And you were laughing, also.” Hyukjae huffed at that, his fingers glowing and touching Jongwoon’s skin, the gentle press being enough for the skin to burn and to make Jongwoon whine in pain. “Now that’s what hurts! You meanie!”

“You whiny baby.” Hyukjae chuckled and pouted when Jongwoon flicked his forehead. “Wah, just because you did that, I don’t like you anymore.”

“Eh, I know that. You love me instead.” He quickly leaned and kissed him, taking advantage of Hyukjae’s pout to stop him from saying anything else. It took a few seconds for Hyukjae to react, but once he did, he wrapped his arms around Jongwoon’s neck, sliding closer until their chests were touching and there was no space between them. It was just a soft press of lips until Hyukjae took the lead and started moving, nibbling and sucking Jongwoon’s lower lip until his mouth opened.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes, sometimes breaking the kiss to breathe for a second only to be pulled back to it again, hands touching skin and caressing and there was a tingly feeling left at every touch, leaving them hot and needy for more. Jongwoon had to break the kiss before they took it too far – they were still in a public space and some people had access to that part of the garden, he definitely didn’t want to be caught like that – and he leaned back before Hyukjae could pull him again, giving him a quick kiss instead.

“We need to stop before we do something we shouldn't do here.” He whispered, still a little breathless as air slowly filled his lungs again. “We really should get up now.” He gave Hyukjae another quick kiss before he could whine, letting go of him and sitting down on the floor. “It’s probably lunch time now, you need to go eat with your father before you leave for your studies.”

“We better finish this later tonight or I’m going to kill you tomorrow.” Hyukjae threatened halfheartedly, forcing himself to get up. He cleaned the grass off his clothes and hair and helped Jongwoon to get up as well. “At what time will we meet tonight?”

“At the usual time I usually invade your room.” Jongwoon smiled a little, kissing his cheek. “Rest a lot as soon as you’re done. I’m sure I’ll keep you up all night so I need you to have plenty of energy.” The meaning behind his words were clear and Hyukjae blushed with that. “Now go, I’ll see you later.”

“Before I leave, where’s my I love you?”

“Say it to me first.”  
“..Wah, I really want to slap you now. So annoying, really.” Hyukjae grumbled, turning to walk towards the garden’s door. He managed to take a few steps before Jongwoon pulled him back again, kissing his forehead.  
  
“Alright, I love you.”  
  
“Now that’s better.” He smiled happily, kissing Jongwoon’s cheek. “I love you too. See you later, Woon.”


End file.
